Sal
* Warning! Major spoilers ahead. * Sal (しゃけさん) is the main antagonist in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He originally was thought to work for the Sea Kingdom until he has been revealed to be the ambassador of the Sea of Death. He takes two forms in the game, shifting between both as he wishes. Appearance In his shark form, Sal appears to be an albino shark with red eyes and a blush. Once he reveals his affiliation with the Sea of Death, his blush disappears and blood drips from his eyes. He also gains four arm-looking appendages that protrude from his tail. In his normal form, he bears a striking resemblance to Samekichi, the main differences being between their color schemes, with Sal's being centered around red and white rather than grey and blue. Personality At first, Sal appears to be cheerful and kind, letting Wadanohara ride on him while he swims sometimes. However, he is shown to be cruel and power-thirsty, as he is from the Sea of Death. He wanted to be with Wadanohara and for her to love him, even to the point where he manipulated her to become a member of the Sea of Death, as shown in the first normal end. (This could also be interpreted as the implied sexual assault ''warning given on vgperson's translation.) Sal has also been mentioned to be Samekichi's brother in various omake artworks, and, in one, was mentioned to be the elder of the two. Their past together is unknown, but Sal accepts the fact they are two totally different beings, and most likely sees himself as the superior brother. Relationships Wadanohara Before the reveal, Sal is portrayed as considerate and kind to Wadanohara, constantly worrying for her safety. Afterward, he is shown to have an obsession with the young witch. Sal is described to have a "warped love" of Wadanohara, although it is unknown when he developed such feelings. He desired for her to live in the Red Sea with him, and went as far as sexually assaulting her in attempts to corrupt her. When this fails, he plants a curse on her, which would corrupt her mind if she were to remember the events of that day. He does so a second time in the Red Witch ending, successfully converting her to a resident of the Red Sea. Fukami '''Fukami', when he learned Sal was the one that damaged Wadanohara, he has showed great hatred for him. He is often seen in artwork to somehow be harming him in his shark form. Despite this, Sal somehow made Fukami become a member of the Sea of Death in the ending Betrayal, his reasoning unknown. Old Old is Sal's father, but neither father or son knew this while they worked together under Princess Mikotsu. Old seemingly treated him as a superior. Orca Orca apparently treats Sal the same way as Samekichi, bullying him for fun. Princess Mikotsu Mikotsu most likely trusts Sal greatly, as she chose him to infiltrate the Sea Kingdom and poison Wadanohara with the ring he gave her. He seems to be the closest to her of all of her servants in the Sea of Death. Princess Uomi Uomi (or Jiiya) apparently trusted Sal enough to let him be in the circle of her closest assistants. Samekichi Samekichi, despite being his brother, apparently disliked Sal before the beginning of the game. As Samekichi was the only one aware of how he treated Wadanohara, and not allowed to tell anyone without hurting her further, he became more bitter and closed off to others. Sal most likely realized how this was affecting him and didn't seem to care. When Samekichi had joined Wadanohara and her familiars to stop Princess Mikotsu from harming Princess Uomi, Sal abducted Samekichi to mislead the others, torture him, or both. Sal has been shown to care very little for Samekichi, and doesn't mind harming him to get what he wants. Sheep Sheep worked under Sal in the Sea of Death, and seemingly respected him. They told Wadanohara and her familiars that the Red Sea would win. Squid (edit in progress) Stella (edit in progress) Tatsumiya Was one of Princess Uomi's closest assistants,alongside Sal. Tsuribari Trivia *Sal's name in the original Japanese version of the game is "Syake-san", Syake meaning salmon. **However, despite whatever variation it is, this is said to be a nickname-- his actual name is unknown. *Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Sal's (as well as Samekichi's) father. Simply translated to "He's Samekichi and Syake's father, but no one knows this (Not even Old)". *Mogeko has often made him the victim of various types of torture in artwork, and often refers to him as trash. *Despite fan misinterpretation, Sal has confirmed while sexually assaulting Wadanohara and in Normal ending 1 to have deliberately joined the Red Sea by pure choice. Gallery tumblr_inline_n33891cgFT1rjp43d.png|Sal's battle art. Fuckinng sal.png|Sal towards the end of the battle. WHAT THE FUCK SAL YOU WERE MY SECOND FAV BUT YOU DO THIS!!!.png|One of Sal's many appearances. Who else but FUCKING SAL.png|Sal, seen after the fight with Old. sal is garbage.png|Sal being garbage, as seen on the Mogeko Castle Omake. Syakes.png|Sal being tortured. Sal prodeuct.jpg|Sal as a product. Sal popularty vote.png|Sal placed 4th in the popularity poll. Sal as a baby.png|Sal acting like a baby. Sal bio.png|Sal's shark form info from the bonus room. Sal 2 bio.png|Sal's human form info from the bonus room. Rip sal.png|R.I.P. Sal. Red and blue sal.jpg|"There are two sides to every coin..." Petting sal.png|Small Sal. Genderbend sal.jpg|Female Sal captured by Fukami. Sleeping next to sal.jpg|Sal sleeping with Wadanohara. Female fukami.jpg|Female Sal being threatened by Female Fukami. Suit sal and same.jpg Wearing different clothes.jpg|Sal and Samekichi with swapped outfits. Whole family.jpg|The whole family. Samekichi and sal as kids.jpg|Sal and Samekichi as kids. Same sal backs turned.jpg|Sal and Samekichi with their backs turned. Older samekichi and sal.jpg|Preteen Sal and Samekichi. Sal in the manga.jpg|Sal as he first appears (in his human form) in the manga. See Also *Sal/Sprites *Sal/Cgs Category:Male Characters Category:Sea of Death Category:Familiars Category:Villians